


Failed Words

by hanekawa



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laguna tries to think, and Kiros keeps interupting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Words

 

Before the trip to Lunatic Pandora, Kiros tries to persuade him to tell Squall just who he really is to the boy. He says there would be no better time than now, since this is a war and wars have a tendency to be unpredictable in their outcomes.

Laguna blinks. Then he says in a rather bewildered tone, “Did you just wish for them to not make it back?”

Kiros lets out a long-suffering sigh and rolls his eyes heavenwards – a gesture that Laguna suspects the dark-skinned man reserve only for him for the frequency of it when he’s talking to him – and says in an eerily calm voice, “I did not say that. All I’m saying is that it’s better to not have any regrets.”

He makes some disagreement noise in the back of his throat. “That’s exactly why I shouldn’t tell him such a matter now.” He insists. “I don’t want him to get distracted from his mission.” Kiros keeps looking at him weird though, so he adds, “I’m sure there would be a plenty of time for that kind of thing after this whole Sorceress ordeal is finished.”

“You know, finding out he still has blood relative just might give him hope. Ever think of that?”

“Or it might distract him. Or even crush him.” He says in a quiet voice that is so completely unlike him. “And we can’t afford that.”

Kiros gives him that look again, the one that always makes Laguna feels as if he is being scrutinized from the inside out. “From what I’ve seen, Squall is stronger than that.”

“You’ll never know that kind of thing.” He’s babbling, and he knows it.

“And you actually told me to have faith.”

Laguna glances at his bestfriend, noting the always serious expression on his face, and sighs audibly. “It’s not that I doubt his skills or something. It’s just… he makes me nervous, and you know how I could be when I am nervous.”

“He’s just some kid.” Kiros tells him. He doesn’t miss the amused note in his friend’s voice, though. He glares at him.

“He’s _my_ kid; that kind of makes a hell lot of difference, in case you didn’t notice.” He sighs again. “Look, I know sooner or later I’m gonna have to tell him, but I don’t think this is the right time. I can’t make him bear this knowledge now – of all times. Let’s just wait till they came back, when things would have calmed some.” He’s not making excuses for himself – he’s not.

“ _If_ they come back.”

Laguna looks at him sharply. “They _are_ coming back.”

Kiros doesn’t reply.

 


End file.
